


High Tide Treason

by Neminine



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Branded A Pirate, Donald has to survive the ocean, those that branded him, and his own family. Luckily, he is not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

(Never let me binge watch Pirates of the Caribbean)

SPLASH! Donald thrashed desperately as he sank into the water, his lungs burning with an intense need for air. The ropes pinning his arms to his side rubbed across the new brand on his left forearm setting it on fire with pain. As darkness slowly took the young duck he blankly remembered the events leading up to his death.

Donald clamped his beak as he snuck into the kitchen as to not interrupt the melodic singing. The female duck swayed back and forth in time with her song. A mischievous smirk slipped across his beak as he snuck behind her and picked her up, whirling her around.

“Donald! What on earth are you doing!”

Her laughter betrayed her words.

“I beg your pardon Ms. Elenore, but I simply couldn’t resist. You were singing so lovely and yet dancing alone, my beautiful sweetheart.”

Donald gently set Elenore Beakley down, before taking her hand in a kiss.

“Oh you rascal! Keep this up and you shan’t have any tarts!”

Donald’s face took on a look of mock horror.

“Oh please! Don’t deprive me fair and just Lady of your simply divine tarts!”

Elenore shook her wooden mixing spoon playfully at her fiancé.

“Hm! I think you may be marrying me for my tarts!”

“You wound me my Lady!”

Donald stumbled back dramatically, one hand over his heart.

“I am marry you for love! Your perfect tarts are merely a benefit.”

“Cheeky!”

Donald gave a sigh.

“Three months are too long beloved.”

“Many others wait three months, Captain Donald Duck-McDuck. Have a little patience my heart.”

A fond smile crossed both of their beaks.

“Indeed. How did I ever trick you into marrying me?”

She took his face in her hand.

“By being kind, by me be who I am and not trying to tame me, by letting children bother you with a thousand questions, by refusing to compromise your morals for any amount of glory or money. Oh sweet Donald, how did I trick YOU into marrying ME?”

Donald reached up and held her hand, fingers twining around hers.

“Three months. Just three months and we shall be married. All I have to do is go on a short voyage on The Raven and I will be home with you.”

“Are you trying to reassure me? Or you?”

Donald gave a smile.

“Me.”

Donald snapped out of his memory as his last breath escaped. Once on The Raven he had quickly found out about the slaves in the cargo hold. He had tried to free them. He failed. The mark of a pirate freshly seared into his flesh burned with an almost supernatural fire. He closed his eyes and accepted his death.

Suddenly two pairs of hands seized Donald and began to pull the downing duck to the surface. More hands pulled the unconscious duck onto a heaving deck. The Raven swiftly vanished over the horizon, her cargo secure. Well oiled black leather boots stomped across the deck to where the ducks that had pulled Donald out of the water were frantically performing CPR on him.

“Is this him, Drake? Is this the one that tried to free you and your brother?”

The two former slaves nodded. Nega answered for them both.

“Yes he is. Because of him we were able to escape.”

The mouse pirate gave a thoughtful frown.

“Hmmmm….. I do hope he will live. I have a proposition for him.”

Turning on his heel, Mickey Mouse, Pirate King and Lord of the Pacific Ocean walked briskly away.

Donald woke up. That was something he had not expected. Leaning over him was the two Africans he had freed before he was attacked by The Raven’s crew.

“Wha?”

His throat was so dry. Nega sat him up and helped him take a drink of water.

“Slow down! You nearly drowned. Drake and I are good with voodoo but not that good.”

Donald gave the twin brothers a confused look. Magic isn’t real and neither is voodoo…. Right? The other interrupted his thoughts.

“The captain that pulled us out of the water wants to talk to you.”

Fear froze Donald’s heart.

“No.”

He croaked out.

“No, its not safe….”

“Yes it is.”

An unonown voice answered him. The mouse that walked into view had an almost suffocating air of command around him. He wore a red over coat and a red hat with a white feather stuck in it. But all those things paled to the mark on the mouse’s forearm. The same brand, older, scarred over, that now seared into Donald’s own arm.

“Hello Mr. Duck-McDuck. I am Mickey Mouse. Captain of the Walt Disney, Lord of the Pacific Ocean, and King of the Pirates. And I, have a proposition for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey Mouse eyed the sleeping young duck. Donald Duck-McDuck had curled around his newly branded arm, as if he was shielding it from view. It wasn’t fair. McDuck should have never been allowed a kindhearted boy like Donald. Shaking his head the Pirate captain leaned over and almost gently shook Donald awake.

“Time to wake up now. We are almost there.”

Donald stretched and sat up, his head feathers a ruffled and fluffy mess. Mickey resisted the urge to reach over and muss them up, barely.

“We are coming into port. I want you close by me, understand? Now get dressed. We have a meeting of the Captains to attend.”

Mickey left the cabin to allow the young duck some privacy, and immediately leaned against the wall. Donald had been silent most of the journey, a far cry to the spit fire that had been pulled out of the water. He needed Minnie’s help. She was the best at helping the heart broken former sailors they had managed to save. Of course the port itself was not without dangers, Donald is the heir to Scrooge McDuck and more then a few pirates had become so due to McDuck’s actions. Which is why Mickey had given Donald a short sleeved shirt to wear, the sight of the Brand should keep most attackers off of him, transforming hate into pity. That course brought its own dangers, Donald was a handsome young lad and Minnie’s ship was comprised entirely of young lasses. He would be the subject of many glances and advances as he is new to the Island.

“I mayhaps need a stick.”

Minnie stared contemplatively at the boy that followed her husband off the boat. Already he was attracting attention of all sorts. Some of the younger members of her crew had marked the lad as some to get to know for later. She would have to talk to them about that. Her first mate, and sister in all but blood, Daisy was walking out to meet them. Hopefully, Daisy’s presence can keep the more forward of their crew at bay. A slight creak of the floor announced the arrival of their friend, Goofy. He learn on the window sill staring down at the three cutting their way through the crowd like sharks.

“So, that’s the boy Mickey was so desperate for us to meet?”

“Yes, Goofy. Don’t know why. He seems like any other sailor tossed overboard by McDuck’s slavers…”

Her thought’s were interrupted by a faint sing song hum. Her and Goofy turned to stare at a jewelry case they kept in the meeting room. The sole occupant was an Amulet said to bestow upon it’s destined master the ability to control the waves and winds of the Atlantic Ocean. Just like theirs allowed the to control their oceans and seas. Eyes darted back down to the unknown duck following Mickey. Everything was starting to become clear now.

Donald had thought his heart couldn’t have hurt more. He was wrong. So many sailors, good men and women had been harmed by his uncle’s greed, he hated being Scrooge McDuck’s blood now. Most of the time angry pirates would come up to them, teeth bared in a snarl, before the expression died and turned to pity at the sight of his brand. He pretended not to hear, but they were not quietly whispering.

“His own nephew! He branded his own nephew!”

“Thought if anyone would be safe it would be his own flesh and blood.”

“Poor lad!”

The female Pirate that had joined them after they had disembarked had taken one look at him and then sent the other women that had clustered around Donald and Captain Mickey fleeing with a glare. Captain Mickey seemed relieved to see her.

“Daisy! Glad you are on shore leave! How has Minnie been?”

Her smile of greeting was friendly enough.

“Well Mickey, she’s been quite well! And who’s this young lad you have with you? A new cabin boy?”

“I am seventeen.”

Donald muttered sullenly. Her amused laughter was not welcome.

“HAHAHAHA! Oh you ARE young! I am old enough to be your mother! Good pick Mickey, this one has some fight in him.”

Mickey didn’t argue. If he was right then the Atlantic would have a fearsome Lord as soon as the Court could train him. He intended to have Minnie take him on her ship first. Her or Goofy. Maybe Goofy would be a better choice. The Arctic Ocean Lord DID have a son after all.

The King’s Court was imposing. Donald had to stifle the urge to sprint down to the ocean and throw himself in. But he stood strong. He was McDuck blood, and he had to answer for the harm his Uncle had caused. The Captains filed into the room, their features obscured by the flickering lamps. One figure sat on a throne like chair. They just stared at him. The silence dragging on, making him fidget slightly.

“We have come to a decision.”

Mickey’s voice came from the enthroned figure.

“I will accept the consequences for my uncle’s transgressions and,….”

Donald was interrupted by Mickey suddenly darting behind his throne as the angry voices of Daisy and another woman screamed at the Pirate Captain.

“MICKEY! WHY DOES HE THINK HE IS GOING TO BE PUNISHED!?”

“Well dearest Minnie…”

“DON’T "DEAREST MINNIE” ME! EVEN IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM!“

"SERIOUSLY!? YOU HAD FOR A WEEK AND YOU DIDN’T TELL HIM!?”

“Daisy, sister, I will deal with Mickey. You take Donald to the library. Goofy will join you in a moment to explain things to him about his choices. You answer his questions regarding everything else.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Minnie turned to her husband with an almost feral smile as Daisy lead Donald away.

“Tell me, husband of mine, why does he think he is going to get punished for McDuck’s cruelties?”

Donald tried to suppress a shudder that ran through him as they entered the library. Something was whispering to him, but what? He shook his head and instead forced himself to concentrate on Daisy. Captain Minnie did say he could ask questions…

“So why was Captain Minnie angry at Captain Mickey?”

Daisy gave a small sigh.

“Because you thought you were in trouble for what McDuck did. You are not. That’s not how we run things here. You tried to free the people taken as slaves. So you are a decent and honorable lad.”

“Is that why Mickey was after The Raven? Because it is a slave ship?”

“Yes indeed. We may be Pirates but we are not Cutthroats. We go after those ships and set the people on it free where they wish to go. Many choose to come live on the Island.”

Donald was deep in thought. Two different types of pirates? That was actually very interesting, and one side was against slavery… or so they said. Uncle Scrooge had claimed to be against it too. The arrival of a Dog Pirate, most likely the mentioned Goofy, interrupted his thoughts, the whispering was louder now, coming from the necklace that Captain Goofy held in his hands. Was it Donald’s imagination or was the necklace glowing? Before Donald could move, Goofy dropped the amulet around Donald’s neck. A surge of something ripped through Donald, he felt as if a storm had settled in his veins, imagined lightning raced through his mind as his heart beat like thunder. Then darkness claimed him.

Daisy glared at Goofy as she hefted the boy’s unconscious form onto a nearby couch. A nervous chuckled came from the Lord of the Arctic Ocean.

“Well at least we know he is the Atlantic Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Donald is going to get a crash course on being a Pirate Lord! YAY!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald sleeps and has issues.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"WELL IT'S HIS IS IT NOT!?"

"WHAT IF IT WASN'T!? IT WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"YE AND I BOTH KNOW WHO HE IS!"

Donald whimpered as the shouting voices pierced his mind. He weakly twisted around and did his best to block out the sound with the couch he was laying on. The sudden silence was both deafening and a relief. A gentle hand brushed the back of his head.

"Donald?"

The voice of the Pirate King whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

A groan pulled itself from Donald's beak. 

"M' head feels like it's splittin' inna six pieces...."

"Not pieces of eight?"

Daisy teased, her voice just as soft as Mickey's, a sharp contrast to the angered shriek from a moment ago.

"Pls don' make me talk....."

"We won't any more, Donald. Go back to sleep."

Sweet darkness swept over Donald as sleep claimed him again.

Mickey straighten up as he gave a glare at the rest of the Pirate Lords. 

"Mayhaps we should take this outside? Donald needs to rest. Forcing him into contact with his artifact without warning has taken a toll on him."

Goofy bit back his rebuttal as he followed Mickey outside the library. The rest right behind them. Daisy paused briefly to brush the boy's head feathers and pulled the pendant off before exiting. Leaving Donald to sleep. They may not have left not encouraged Donald to rest if they had known what was going on in the realm of dreams for the youngest of the Pirate Lords.

Donald fell, smashing onto the deck of a ship as storm whipped waves crashed around. He could hear voices screaming. The wheel spun around without anyone to steer it. The ship threatened to founder under a large wave, the screams raising in volume. Donald forced himself to stand up as rain threatened to drown him on the deck. Stumbling across the heaving deck he staggered up the stairs and made to grab the wheel only for someone or rather someTHING else to be there. Lightening flickered through the being's cloudy body as they looked as Donald through blazing eyes as they steered the ship towards certain doom.

"Hello little Lord. Do you think you can take the ship from me?"

Donald made another grab for the wheel as he glared at the being. 

"Yes I can! You are going kill everyone on board!"

The laugh the being gave as an answer was cold and dark. Donald lunged for the wheel a third time, desperate to take the tiller from the murderous being. Only to be thrown back down onto the deck below. He struggled back up to his feet and glared with determination back up at the being. 

"You can't defeat me Little Lord! You do not have the talisman! Nor will you survive this!"

Donald paused. Talisman? Like the pendant the Pirate Lord Goofy had placed around his neck? Funny how he just now realized he wasn't wearing it. Where had the necklace gone? He had a feeling he needed it. A wave smashed into the soaking duck and he swallowed some of the water. Hacking, he tried to clear the water from his lungs as he casted about searching for the pendant.

In the waking world, Donald coughed, sputtering water from his beak. His hand weakly grasped at the nearby talisman. Donald lost his footing on the deck and he slid along the rain slicked wood as another wave smashed into the ship, taking the mast down with it. Where was the necklace!?

Still trapped in the nightmarish dream world, Donald's fingers finally wrapped around the pendant and he places the around his neck.

He found it! He quickly pulls the necklace on and turns to face the figure. Coughing the last of the water out of his lungs, he stalks back up the stairs and faces the being.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME JUST BECAUSE YOU FOUND A PRETTY BAUBLE?! I WILL SMASH THIS SHIP AGAINST THE ROCKS! AND I WILL....!"

Donald grabs the wheel and forces the being back and steers the ship away from the cliff that had appeared from nowhere. Suddenly, the storm is gone. A strong breeze filled the sails and carries the ship away from rocky face. He heaved a sigh of relief and turns to glare at the being.... who was no longer the fearsome creature they were before. Instead his eyes landed on a familiar person.

"Elenore?"

The being wearing his beloved's face gave a small smile and shook their head.

"I am not her. But I have taken her form as to not frighten you. So Little Lord, are you sure of this?"

Donald looked confused.

"What do you mean? Sure of what? You were going to crash the ship!"

"Indeed. As a test, and you have past it admirably Little Lord. The youngest of your Brethren indeed. The others would say I have gotten the worst but I would disagree on that."

They turned to leave, walking towards the rail.

"Farwell, Donald Duck, Pirate Lord of the Atlantic. I foresee great things in your future."

Then a wave crash over the deck and the being was gone, leaving Donald alone on the ship's deck.

Donald jerked awake and stared down at his chest. His shirt was wet, and hanging around his neck was the pendant. He lay back down and blinked thirdly at the ceiling. He really did need to rest. But he feared if he closed his eyes again he wouldn't get much sleep if this was what was going to happen every time he slept. He sat up and left the library. He needed to talk to King Mickey about what had happened.


End file.
